


Christmas according to Miya Atsumu

by Sondersweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sakuatsu banter, This got really Atsumu centric and idk why, hinata being a fun host, holiday spirit (or lack there of), sometimes I hate my impulsive decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondersweet/pseuds/Sondersweet
Summary: “Maybe I just wanted to get into tha’ holiday spirit.”Sakusa recoiled a bit, face scrunching up like he had eaten a lemon.“Gross.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Christmas according to Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I finished this at Christmas at 3am based on an impulsive decision. What of it? 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!! :))

“Remind me again why we’re going to this party?”

“Neither of us can say no to Shoyou and free alcohol.”

Sakusa heaved another heavy sigh and pulled his mask higher up his face. Atsumu grunted in reply, the amount of dread feeling mutual. The pair trudged off into the cold, December night, trying their best not to regret the decision of going out and actually socializing like most normal people do. They had spent most of their holiday season break together and weren’t entirely inclined to change that so soon.

A cold chill suddenly wrapped around them in full force, each moving unconsciously closer together. Atsumu had dealt with far colder winters in his hometown and didn’t mind the wind starting to bite at his ears. He also tried not to think of the sudden wave of nostalgia that had hit him, opting to instead puff a fluffy cloud of breath into the air.

He looked over to his equally regretful companion, bundled head to toe in layers of winter assortments, and still had a little shiver running down his hunched shoulders and back. Atsumu snorted at the pitiful sight and being the generous guy he was, tugged the stiff hand of his boyfriend into his own warm one, stuffing them both in his coat pocket. Sakusa looked over to him, weighing Atsumu down with those dark eyes that usually swallowed him whole. His eyebrows were less scrunched and the color in his cheeks rose as he looked down at the entwined bundle. Gloved hand holding onto bare skin. Atsumu always ran hot, so knowing that he was reason he kept cold-blooded Sakusa Kyoomi warm, definitely didn’t do anything to boost his ego. Sakusa returned to Atsumu’s smug gaze and hurriedly turned back forward in an annoyed huff. Atsumu’s smirk widened at being able to push his boyfriend’s buttons so easily and tightened his grip on the others hand.

Luckily Hinata’s apartment was not that far of a walk from their apartment, so they were able to avoid the train. Atsumu was glad that he didn’t have to deal with extra sanitizing and a jumpy Sakusa. It’s not that he found the small, new idiosyncrasies in his life annoying, but he really wasn’t in the mood to add that on to the night he already wished would be over. _At least I got Omi_ he thought, scratching a bit at the rim of his Santa hat.

“Remind me again why you’re also sporting such an ugly hat?” Sakusa asked, shifting into their weird flow of casual conversation.

“Sure, are askin’ me a lot of reminders today Omi-kun, last time I checked I ain’t yer phone,” Atsumu bit back, easily slipping into their usual banter.

“But neither of us even really celebrate Christmas, so why even bother with holiday clichés?”

“Maybe I just wanted to get into tha’ holiday spirit.”

Sakusa recoiled a bit, face scrunching up like he had eaten a lemon.

“Gross.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes at that, biting back a comment on how Sakusa’s wearing all black _again_.

“‘Sides, the dress code for tonight was ugly sweater so I’m tryin’ to at least wear somethin’ festive to make up the lack of required attire.”

Sakusa sneered, “Since when were you so considerate?”

_When I started dating you and realized there are some things worth putting aside for other people._

“Since always,” Atsumu grinned cheekily. Sakusa held his stare, rising to the silent bait of an unspoken staring contest. Atsumu gripped the other’s hand tighter, challenging him to pull away. He didn’t and the pair continued to walk staring daggers into each other, both too stubborn to let up. To any passerby, they’d look like any couple completely engrossed in each other. In a twisted way, they sort of were. Atsumu grinned like a manic when Sakusa’s eyes finally gave into the painful sting of staying open for too long and blinked quickly, trying to get moisture back. Atsumu laughed at his fast-blinking lids and tried not to think too much on how long his eyelashes were. _So unfair_.

“Whatever, you still look stupid as hell,” Sakusa scowled, always a sore loser.

Eventually, they found themselves at a modern apartment complex, the trees outside the door hung with lights and the lobby holding a Christmas tree of its own. The pair moved into the opening elevator, Atsumu pressing the tenth-floor button, and slowly made their ascension towards their dreaded Christmas party.

“You remembered the gift, yes?” Sakusa asked when Atsumu returned close to his side. Wordlessly, Atsumu pulled the card that had a gift card tucked inside for free ten-piece onigiri at Onigiri Miya. It was cheap and basic, just how Atsumu liked it. Sakusa nodded in confirmation and the doors opened to a hotel looking hallway. They both moved down, reading the numbered doors for the twenty-one. Music and loud chatter could already be heard from outside the door and the pair simultaneously grimaced. Atsumu turned to glance up at Sakusa, hoping what looked like a sympathetic face.

“Well here goes nothing,” He huffed, knocking a fist three, hard times. They waited for a few seconds, listening to a pair of thumping footsteps rapidly approaching. The door suddenly swung open with spirited gust, holiday music and a smiling Hinata coming with it.

“Atsumu-san! Omi-san! I’m so glad you guys could make it, c’mon in!”

“Hi Shoyou-kun an’ thanks for havin’ us,” Atsumu greeted lazily.

Hinata waved them both in, barely able to take off their shoes before being bombarded by more teammates. Bokuto was apparently not far behind when Hinata answered the door and greeted the pair just as enthusiastic.

“Tsum-Tsum! Omi! You guys came! Great party, right? Well of course, anything thrown by Hinata is going to be awesome. Also, I gotta say I love the hat,” Bokuto bellowed, clearly in high spirits and already talking a mile a minute. Astumu nodded, a knowing smirk sent in Sakusa’s direction suddenly falling as an unexpected arm swung over him, Bokuto dragging him deeper into the party. Seeing he was getting pulled in, Atsumu quickly searched for Sakusa over his shoulder. When they made eye contact, he put on his best “help me” face, pleading that Sakusa would have mercy on him. Instead, the bastard in question chuckled at his face, mouthing ‘I’ll go get us drinks’ and left without a second glance. Accepting his fate, Atsumu turned back around, obviously irked, and got tugged into the warm atmosphere of the living room. Lights of soft white were strung all around the ceiling and a Christmas tree in the corner also glowed with rainbow lights. The tv had been turned onto one of those Yule log videos that Atsumu never really understood the purpose for. Spread along the various seating and floor, volleyball players and their families filled the room. Atsumu smiled easily, he didn’t hate his teammates, in fact he enjoyed being around them outside of volleyball, but Christmas always brought so many unnecessary sides out of people who always wanted to seem to brag on who was having the best holiday. And in a room full of mostly athletes, things got competitive easily. As Atsumu sat down, bits of people’s past and present holiday stories started pouring in. He interjected and laughed at the right times, being adept at keeping small talk, even telling a few stories of his childhood with a twin.

Nostalgia hit him again for the second time that night, and he thought back fondly to those icy cold winter mornings spent in the snow with his brother. They’d snowball fight until their mother called them in for lunch, or sled until the threat of another Hyogo snowstorm started to roll in. He would never admit out loud that he was excited to go visit his brother tomorrow, using the excuse of the holiday help hide his true feelings.

Half an hour passed and Atsumu was starting to grow bored, scanning the room for a head of familiar dark curls. Not surprisingly, he was no where to be found in the crowded room. Atsumu did however catch Bokuto suddenly perking up with surging elation, line of sight towards the door.

“Food’s here!” he suddenly yelled, bounding towards the door in high energy. Of course, Akaashi wasn’t far behind, a soft smile shown watching his husband. Atsumu suppressed a gag and suddenly watched in comical horror at the man who rounded the corner.

“‘Samu what the hell are ya doing here?!” Atsumu yelled as he stood up, the face of his stupid brother filling his mind. _Stupid nostalgia_. Spectators to the twin’s usual antics snickered at Atsumu’s sudden frustration.

Osamu lifted the large, plastic Onigiri Miya bags in his hands as if that were answer enough. “I’m caterin’ of course. Sheesh calm yer ass ‘Tsumu, no way to treat yer brother on Christmas Eve now is it,” he stated, indifferent to Atsumu’s obvious irritation. He was soon helped by impatient and hungry hands, moving the bags and quickly setting up the food buffet style.

 _Tch_. “It’s not like I’m seeing ya tomorrow or anything’” Atsumu grumped. Osamu barely spared him a shrug before being swept in conversation by Akaashi. Familiar body heat sidled up next him, drawing in close as they moved into a growing line. Atsumu definitely didn’t dwell on the feeling of comfort this brought him, ease flooding his chest.

“That was pathetic,” Sakusa clipped, never one for dramatics. Atsumu mumbled ‘whatever’ and picked up a plate for his brother’s disgustingly good food. Sakusa hummed playfully as the two picked the food of their choice. Hinata had even put a few Brazilian dishes he made himself out. Not one to be described as a “picky eater”, Atsumu happily piled that on top of his growing mountain of food. Unlike his counterpart however, Sakusa seemed to eye the foreign food heavily. Atsumu rolled his eyes at his unnecessary frivolity, and slid into a seat next to Hinata himself, leaving the other man to war with his head. Not long after though, the same man found a seat right next to him. Atsumu subtly bumped their knees together under the table, always finding small ways to seek the other’s warmth. Sakusa moved closer so that their thighs were touching and put his hands together to thank his food. Everyone followed suit, thanking over each other at different times. Conversation took hold quickly again, sweeping over the two tables in comfortable noise. Atsumu found himself pulled into a discussion with Hinata and Osamu, talking through a mouthful of food. Atsumu was one never known for modesty, and he wasn’t about to suddenly start now. Sakusa grunted in mild disgust next to him, slowly starting on his own food. _Always such a slow eater_ , Atsumu thought, the definition of slow nonexistent when he grew up. Regardless, this didn’t stop him from easily slipping his fingers into cold, familiar ones and sucking them both into the full swing of the homey dinner.

~

After dinner settled, people started to move around and gather throughout the spacious apartment. Most gathered in the living room, watching whatever holiday movie was thrown on the channel and more drinks were passed around. _Finally_ , Atsumu sighed inwardly as a plastic cup filled with expensive booze found his eager hand. Everyone found out about Hinata’s unexpectedly high taste in alcohol after a few after game get-togethers he hosted when he first joined. Apparently his new love for alcohol stemmed from many lively Brazilian night outings, and he so he stocked up when he moved back to Japan. Atsumu and Sakusa settled in the back against the wall, watching the others start to mingle around the movie, soft Christmas music filling their ears. The two stood close enough to each other that arms brushed as they took turns sipping their drinks. Whiskey and wine. Atsumu’s hat was currently resting on top Hinata’s bright head and he thought to himself how badly the red and orange clashed against each other.

Growing tired of the party once more, Atsumu circled his attention to Sakusa, choosing to focus on something he thought far more interesting. Atsumu took in the sight that was soft light on pale skin, inky black curls falling easily over just as dark eyes that didn’t scream anxiety, standing just far away enough from the crowd to feel comfortable. A question suddenly popped in his head.

“What’s yer favorite Christmas song?” Atsumu asked, breaking the comfortable silence. He watched as Sakusa’s face wrinkled in thought as he took a moment to ponder the question.

Something seemed to click as Sakusa’s eyes suddenly lit up in memory. “The Waltz of the Snowflakes.”

“Like…from that, uh, ballet?” Atsumu stammered, having difficulty remembering what that fancy dancing was called.

Sakusa nodded.

“My family and I used to go see the Nutcracker every year until I was fourteen,” Sakusa quietly replied, fidgeting with the rim of his cup, “It was always a highlight during the holiday season and the dancing was always so elegant. I actually was enrolled in dance lessons when I very young. Though I quit after a few years, realizing later I’d have to be touching other people the more I progressed in the career.” He left his answer bluntly like everything else he did in his life, and slowly took a tiny sip of his drink.

Atsumu stared at him, eyes wide at the unusually long explanation just thrown at him. _What the fuck_ he thought. He definitely was not suddenly imagining a tiny Sakusa with black tights running and leaping gracefully with his signature scowl on his face. Nor was starting to plan his gift for next year’s Christmas to be a pair of ballet tickets. Never one to truly show how much Sakusa affects him, he scoffed as nonchalantly into his cup as possible.

“Of course ya would have one of yer favorite song be somethin’ classical. Ya always were so elitist Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa scowled a bit, easily taking rise to Atsumu’s teasing, and took another sip. Atsumu would be lying if he didn’t admit how much prided in being able to wear down Sakusa’s many layers. Surprisingly, the physical ones were a lot easier than the personal, making every little bit of information feel like a sort of prize won. His one goal to somehow find a way to conquer Sakusa Kiyoomi fully. Amicable silence soon fell upon them again and Atsumu thought some more of Sakusa as a child running around a dance floor; he’d have to ask later if he remembers any of the moves.

“What about you? What’s your favorite song?” The quiet broken again but this time from Sakusa. Atsumu didn’t hesitate in his answer.

“Last Christmas. I’ve always loved the eighties bop of it.” Atsumu replied, taking another sip only to realize he needs a refill. Sakusa hums thoughtfully at his answer.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit sad though?” Sakusa inquiries genuinely. Atsumu snorts at Sakusa’s always overthinking mind. _Of course ya would read too much into the lyrics._

“I mean I guess, but like I said, I really jus’ like it for the beat and stuff.” Atsumu pauses, unsure if he should admit that the lyrics do have meaning for him. Biting his lip, Atsumu turns to see Sakusa gazing down, full attention on him. Atsumu feels his cheeks start to heat up and recalls how open Sakusa was with him just a moment ago and takes a deep breath.

“But yer right it is sad,” he tries again, throat growing a bit tight, “I guess I like it because it sums up how my dad left. It was the day after Christmas and me an’ ‘Samu were six. We found our ma cryin’ in the kitchen jus shaking her head. He just…left, taking a bit of each of our hearts with him.” Atsumu swallows thickly, wishing he hadn’t finished his drink so fast. He meets Sakusa’s dark gaze once more and is shocked to find something close to anger in them. He reaches out and grabs Atsumu’s empty hand, gripping tight.

“I’m sorry Atsumu,” he says, voice low, “he doesn’t deserve your kind heart anyway.” Sakusa left it at that, swinging the last of drink down as well. Atsumu’s heart quickened even more at Sakusa’s candid words and failed to hide the growing coloring consuming his face.

“It’s fine it happened a long time ago, so ya couldn’t have done anythin’ about it,”Atsumu assured, squeezing the hand in his.

“I’m still allowed to be angry at people who have hurt you though.” Atsumu’s not sure what to make of this weirdly protective side of Sakusa, but it sure is making his heart do weird little flips.

“I guess that’s true,” he says quietly, trying not to smile something stupid. _God why am I being such a fuckin’ sap right now?_ Before he could try to change the subject of needing a refill, the apartment suddenly filled with Hinata’s excited voice.

“Alright everyone it’s time for the white elephant gift exchange! Bring your gifts to the middle of the room and come pick a number!” Atsumu sighed at the sudden change of atmosphere and tugged his partner along to find a seat on the edge of a couch. They stayed holding hands for the remainder of the game.

~

The two ended up with one of those tacky couple t-shirts that read ‘all I want for Christmas is you’ with matching hands pointing to each other. They weren’t able to really win or trade anything with it since Atsumu had picked one of the low numbers. Sakusa scolded him for terrible picking and Atsumu bit back asking if he could do any better. They had both grimaced at their winnings and silently agreed to dump them at a thrift store later that week. Their gift card was won by Akasshi which was pretty useless considering the fact that Osamu basically let him eat him there for free anyways. After an hour of shouting and haggling, people started to wind down and call it a night. Atsumu and Sakusa waved goodbye to some of the older teammates who had kids they needed to get back home to. All that was really left was the four “monster generation” players. Still not satisfied with his alcohol intake, Atsumu raided Hinata’s stash once again, pulling a warm brandy to his lips. He left Bokuto and Hinata to clean the kitchen, ignoring the judge-y look Osamu threw his way, and made himself once again relaxed at Sakusa’s side.

“Ya know, this didn’t suck as much as I thought it would,” Atsumu stated, folding his arms and leaning against the kitchen doorway. Sakusa mirrored his position on the other side and nodded along with him.

“Yes I agree it wasn’t all bad. Though I still can’t believe you made us lose that Amazon speaker.”

Atsumu gawked at his brutal bluntness.

“How was I supposed ta argue for it back from our captain? He’s got the persuasion of a lawyer.”

“You can talk anyone to sleep if you go long enough ‘Tsumu, maybe you should’ve put those skills to use for once.” Sakusa smirked at Atsumu’s aggravated face.

“Oi I didn’t see you doing any good hagglin’ either, so don’t blame this all on me _Omi-Omi_ ,” Atsumu spit right back, always quick with a retort. Sakusa’s smirk fell to a glower.

_Tch._

“Don’t ‘tch’ me you know I’m right.”

“I’m neither denying nor agreeing.” Atsumu snickered quietly at how ornery the other can get, smiling ruthfully.

“Yer such an annoying bastard ya know that? Is it that awful of a thought to admit I was right for once?”

“Yes.” _Didn’t even hesitate. Asshole._

“Fine, ya want me to jus’ buy you one then? Will that make ya happy?” Atsumu huffed, taking another aggressive sip of his drink.

“No because then you wouldn’t have won it for me like I wanted.” Sakusa says, tone flat to anyone else, but to Atsumu it almost sounds like a whine. _He’s acting so…childish. Maybe the alcohol is starting to get him._

“Sheesh Omi when didja get so fuckin’ _sentimental,_ ” Atsumu chided, both too uncomfortable with romantic gestures to always just revert in making fun of them. Atsumu watches as a startlingly amount of pink start to dust at Sakusa’s cheeks, his pale skin helping him in hiding nothing. Sakusa fiddles with the top of his mask, hoping to cover his rising blush. Atsumu grins at the bashful sight in front of him, taking in all that is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He wants to see him blush everyday, needs to figure out the exact action or word to make him into such a lovable, awkward mess. Atsumu needs to perfect this like everything else in his life. It’s then that Atsumu realized he’s sort of been gaping at Sakusa for the past minute and suddenly wears a blush of his own as he downs the rest of his drink. Turning to check the progress in the kitchen, Atsumu catches Osamu’s eye. He holds a tired stare, a silent goodnight laced around the edges. Osamu glances above Atsumu’s head and grits his teeth into a small grimace. He finds Atsumu’s eyes again and just mouths ‘gross’ and shuffles out the other kitchen door, leaving the pair alone. Confused, Atsumu follows Osamu’s previous line of sight and comes face to face with an infamous sprig of green. Atsumu’s face flies down as he makes eye contact with Sakusa’s own head looking in the same direction. He watches with bated breath as the other’s head slowly falls back down to meet his eyes. He finds himself stepping forward slightly, Sakusa following his actions as well, moving closer until they’re only a breath away. Atsumu falls deep, deep, deep into those hypnotizing dark pools and almost finds himself too far gone. He takes a breath, _too bad I’m such an ass._

Atsumu clears his throat.

“Well ya know the rules Omi, we doing this or what?” Atsumu purrs, breaking whatever moment they both shared. Sakusa groans irritably.

“ _Why_ do you _have_ to be like this?” Sakusa asks, exasperated.

Atsumu chuckles, “because it’s _fun_ Omi-Omi.”

“You know what else is fun? _Punching you in the nose_ ,” Sakusa growls low and dangerous. Atsumu’s really pushing it. Good thing he likes living life on the edge.

“Damn, ya wanna kiss me so bad, ya look stupid,” Atsumu smirks, eyes daring and lips smug.

“You’re such a fucking _asshole_ ,” Sakusa seethes, yanking his mask down before mashing the space closed. Atsumu makes a surprised noise that quickly melts into a victorious hum. Second win of the night. He pulls at Sakusa’s bottom lip just to be annoying and smirks again at how riled up he got him. Sakusa pulls him closer around his waist, as Atsumu’s arms wind around his neck. Both now easily slipping each other’s tongues together in a different type of argument. They keep that pace for a few minutes, ultimately winding down to soft presses of lips, holding there just because they can. They both part languidly, resting against each other’s forehead. Soft smiles fill both faces, arms still wrapped warm and tight around each other like the perfect gift. Atsumu hums gently as he moves to run his nose across his lover’s.

“Merry Christmas Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa sighs in contentment at his name, burying himself closer into Atsumu.

“Merry Christmas Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I’m pretty proud of this for my first fic. Lol time to sleep bc I ran out of that “holiday cheer” that kept me going lol
> 
> My insta is @/sondersweet for art


End file.
